


Call and I'll come running

by violetbear



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Scott and Reyes reconnect after the battle for Meridian.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Call and I'll come running

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait between stories. Had absolutely no energy these past two months. But I'm feeling better now. Well, betterish (Yes, I know it's not a word.). And I have a back log of stories to post. Thank you for your patience.

Finally it was all over. The Archon was dead and Sara was safe. Humanity had a home. And he had Reyes beside him, holding his hand as they walked back to the Tempest. It was a nice victory present. This time alone that his crew had made possible by keeping the crowd busy. He would definitely owe them something in the future. Way in the future. All he could think of right now was Reyes. 

"Please say that there won't be a party like that for a long long time."  
"Hopefully." He would be more optimistic with the others but Reyes and him had promised no more lies. And he'd lied enough already. "But the Primus is still out there. And humanity has a home but everyone else still needs one. Meridian won't fit us all. I think. Also, we still have a Ark missing."  
"I know this is going to sound crazy but you could enjoy the moment. At least longer than an hour." 

"Yeah", he laughed. "Sorry about that. I'll try."  
"All I'm asking for. Well that and some time alone with you when we reach your ship."  
"What? That kiss in front of everyone wasn't enough for you?"  
"It was a great start for thanking me coming to your rescue. Let's add to it."  
"Sure." He couldn't think of anything he wanted more. Until his feet stumbled and Reyes had to hold him to keep him upright. 

"Scott? What's wrong?" When had breathing become so difficult? Answer him. "Scott!"  
"Im..." It hurt to talk. Everything hurt. Why? Oh, right. "Reyes."  
"It's okay. I've got you. Can you walk?"  
"Need to... Lexi", he groaned, clinging to Reyes's armor. One foot in front of the other. Come on, Scott. You can do it. You need to get back to Lexi. She warned you about this. Why hadn't he taken her seriously? 

"Hold on, baby. I'll get you there." Reyes lifted him in his arms. He tried to protest but couldn't. Even staying awake was becoming a battle. The various colours of Meridian blurred in his vision. "Stay with me." Sure. He could do that. Maybe. Possibly. He needed to. If anyone saw him like this, it would ruin everything he had just done. Come on, Scott. Get it together. His body refused to listen to him. Choosing instead to pass out as Reyes reached the Tempest. 

For the next few hours all he got was flashes of sound.  
"I told him." Sorry, Lexi. I forgot. "Kallo, get us airborne."  
"I'm here now. I'm sorry, but you need the rest. Sleep now." No, I don't want to. Damn it, SAM  
"Baby, come on. Answer me. Please. Wake up." I want to. Why can't I?  
When he finally opened his eyes, it was to the sight of a slightly familiar ceiling. Hyperion? Something beeped and he heard low voices. Med Bay. No. He slammed his eyes shut again. 

Something started sounding an alarm as his heart rate spiked and he began to panic. It was quickly joined by the sound of a chair hitting the floor.   
"Scott?" A warm hand was in his. "Baby, it's alright. You're safe. I'm here. Just breathe. Look at me, my love. What are you doing?" 

"SAM's still connecting", he heard Lexi say. "Scott needs some help until he's finished."  
"And the solution is more drugs? He's in this mess because of what you already gave him."  
"So he could fight and save us. Without them, he would not have been able to. We would all be dead right now. Starting with him. The Archon wasn't exactly gentle when he ripped SAM out of his head. I told you that."  
"But-." 

"Stop", he finally managed to say, opening his eyes. "Fighting. Reyes, she had to. I had to. So I could save Sara. Save everyone." Wow. Whatever Lexi gave him was amazing. Now if it would dull this horrible migraine, he'd be perfect.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Was going to. As soon as we got back to the Tempest. Then... Well. You know." He sat up and looked to Lexi. "How long do I have to stay here?"  
"About another hour. I'll leave you two alone. Stay in bed, Scott." 

He watched her step between the partitions that gave him some privacy before turning back to Reyes.  
"I'm sorry. I should have told you."  
"Hmm." Reyes picked up his chair and sat down. "Is that why you emailed instead of calling before the battle?"  
"Mostly." He also didn't call because he was afraid he wouldn't hold it together hearing his voice. As it was, he almost lost it writing that email. Okay, so he did lose it. Lexi had let him cry on her shoulder. He owed her so much.  
He never would have survived without her. Without any of his crew. Without Reyes. 

"I didn't think. Or rather thought wrong. I didn't want you here. Didn't want you in danger from my mistakes."  
"Your mistakes?" Reyes took his hand. "Baby, you did nothing wrong."  
"I failed to do my job. I should have kept Sara safe. Should have seen that the Archon was using me to get what he wanted."  
"No, baby. You didn't fail. No one saw his plan. Not even SAM."  
"But-." 

"No buts. I don't want to hear any buts. Unless we're talking about your buttt then-."  
"Stop. I'm trying to be serious."  
"I know. You're so cute when you try." Reyes kissed him. "Don't try to keep me out of danger, my love. It only makes me angry and more determined. My job is dangerous. Your job is dangerous. Don't lie to me about the danger and we'll be fine."  
"When did I lie?" 

"Small issue with the Archon. I'll be fine?"  
"I was fine. See. Me. Here. Alive. It all turned out fine."  
"When were you going to mention Sara? Or SAM?"  
"When I got back safe. Or when I saw you in person again." The look on Reyes's face was hard for him to decipher. Anger? Betrayal? All he knew for sure was he didn't like it. So he looked down at their joined hands instead. "I hadn't decided."  
"You hadn't-. Fine." Reyes stood up. "Fine." He started to walk away.  
"Wait." Reyes ignored him, continuing to walk. "Damn it." 

He stood up.  
"Lexi said to stay in bed", SAM reminded him.  
"Shut up, SAM." He ran after Reyes, managing to catch him as he reached the door though the room had tried to tilt on him a couple times. "Reyes, stop." He grabbed his hand and Reyes stopped but didn't turn to face him. "I didnt tell you because..." He could feel eyes on him. That wouldn't do. "Please come back and I'll explain." He turned and walked back to his bed, not letting go of his hand so he had to follow. Reyes didn't say a thing until he was sitting beside him on the bed.  
"Explain then." 

"I didn't want you there because I thought I was going to lose Sara. I'd already lost SAM. I couldn't bear to lose you too." He heard Reyes sigh. "And before you start, I know you can handle yourself. Remember, I've seen you fight. I was so afraid, Reyes." He wrapped his arms around him and buried his head in his shoulder. "So afraid", he whispered. "Of losing you. Losing Sara. Failing everyone." 

"But you didn't. I never doubted you, Scott. I didn't come to rescue you. I came to help. You helped Kadara. I owed you." Reyes ran his hand through his hair. A gesture that normally soothed him but this damn headache. "We all did. We all knew you could defeat the Archon by yourself. We just wanted to make it easier for you. Help lift some of that burden that was placed on you." Reyes sighed. "Just promise me you were going to tell me everything." 

"I was." He lifted his head to kiss his cheek. "I think I was going to wait to tell you in person but I was going to tell you. Especially after I heard you over the comm. If I had been driving, I think I would have driven us into a tree."  
"You weren't driving? You never let anyone else drive the nomad."  
"I tried but my vision kept blurring. Cora took over. Peebee is probably going to pout forever when she hears." 

"Promise me you're okay now."  
"I can't. Sure I have SAM back but when the Archon ripped him away and I-. Oh. So I might have forgotten to mention I died again."  
"Lexi told me." This time it was Reyes who wrapped his arms around him. "Keep going."  
"And then interacting with the remnant without him caused more damage. Hopefully SAM can repair it all. And get rid of this headache. I promise that when I know, you'll know. Does that work?" 

"For now."  
"For now?"  
"You need to rest. You should have been resting instead of trying to explaining yourself to me."  
"Trying to? I did-."  
"Hmm mmm." Reyes kissed his forehead. Which he usually loved. But even that slight pressure made his headache worse. And Reyes noticed. Because of course he did. Though what he noticed, he couldn't say. "Maybe sleep will help that headache. Come on." 

Reyes stood up and started working the blanket out from under him.  
"I am a grown ass man. I can get into bed myself."  
"Not from what I hear from Lexi." He got the blanket free before staring him down. "Lie down."  
"I'm fine. I don't-."  
"How many times did you almost fall on your face running after me?"  
"None." How the fuck did he know? "Why are you even asking that?"  
"Saw people looking very concerned as we walked back to your bed. Down. Now." 

Any other time, hearing Reyes say that-.  
"You listen to Lexi and we'll get there. Now lie down."  
"I hate you so much right now." But he did finally lay down.  
"I know." Reyes covered him with the blanket, tucking it close against him. "You rue the day you stood by in that cave and did nothing." He tried to retort but Reyes's lips were on his. "Good night, my queen." And before he could say anything, Reyes was gone. 

Reyes was gone and he was stuck in med bay in Lexi's clutches. Possibly Harry's as well. And the day had started so well.


End file.
